


power and control

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Bruises, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Appearances can be deceiving. The fact that a considerate number of people would expect Tony Stark to put himself in a submissive position because of his sexual preferences is a clear example of that.





	power and control

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to talk about something here but it could turn into a rant so anyone who chooses to read this... you've been spared
> 
> prompt of today: your own kink

Never let someone say that Anthony Edward Stark is powerless without a suit.

The power he has is hidden most of the time: most only see it in the bedroom. The position he takes might suggest submission, but he has complete control over people.

His eyes shine. He’s panting and _smiling_. Bucky is silently grateful that he’s fine.

(The mark in his shoulder will turn into a bruise: a reminder of the control they have over each other.)

“Do you ever think about the misunderstandings we can create?”

In the bedroom, they have power and control.

They’ve longed for that.

**Author's Note:**

> bucky and tony, feeling like they have equal control and power, are living their best life thank you very much 
> 
> this used to be something different but my friend math Begged me to change the kink so you've been spared again, person reading this.
> 
> you could visit his art accounts if you feel like saying thank you: https://www.instagram.com/akatsuho/ https://twitter.com/flxwrtheus


End file.
